


Snatches in Time

by optomisticgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optomisticgirl/pseuds/optomisticgirl
Summary: One-shots for my canon divergence fic Days of Future's Past - set within the future timeline of that fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my darling xpumkindumplingx who long ago mentioned she wanted some D'Jones in Agrabah. Naturally I took it and created a complex plot and threw in some of our mutual love of cats - Merry Christmas my love! For those who read Days of Future's Past this takes place between the events in that story and the sequel (which I swear to Hera I will work on in the new year!)
> 
> As always, enjoy, and reviews feed the muse!
> 
> While on a trip to Agrabah in search of an ingredient that will seal the time vortex forever, Killian and Eric accidentally stumble upon an artifact belonging to the Goddess Bastet that alters their physical appearance. Emma and Erin are left to not only find the ingredient they are after but also a way to break the enchantment. Can they do so before the two men are forever trapped within their new forms

 

If there was one thing Erin Jones disliked almost as much as her brother hated the forest, it was the desert.

She couldn't deny there was a serene beauty to the rolling mountains of sand that seemed to stretch to the very edge of the world, their sloping forms formed from hundreds of years and as timeless as the sun that watched over them. The feeling that you were the only person in the word while traversing over the miles and miles of sand wasn't a horrible feeling either, almost freeing when you were use to the crowded streets of cities and land marked by large forests and mountains. The night sky was another hidden beauty with the open landscape giving an unobstructed view to Nyx's cloak and the stars woven into its fabric, the open ocean the only other place that allowed such a clear sight. But that was where the desert's beauty ended.

The heat was oppressing, the same open landscape that allowed for a clear view of the stars also permitted Helio's torch to beat down on her, soaking her clothes with sweat and quickly darkening any skin that was visible to its light. At night the temperature plummeted and forced her to wrap up in a number of blankets in an attempt to ward off the cold that seemed to seep into her very bones. Up close the sand was a nuisance, getting everywhere from inside her boots to underneath her clothes no matter how hard she tried to keep it out. And the lack of water…

Reaching down for the waterskin that hung on the side of the camel she was riding, Erin took a rationed sip as she reminded herself why she was in this Gods forsaken land.

Two months on from her and Liam's time travel adventure Maleficent had still not recovered from the magical blast inflicted on her by the past version of Erin's mother. All the reports they had received showed the Dark Fairy had confined herself to her castle as she recovered, wounded but not defeated by the actions of the past Savior. Her grandfather had briefly entertained the idea of attacking the dark castle but the Blue Fairy had informed them that although Maleficent had been physically weakened, her magic was still as strong as it had ever been. An attack would have done nothing more than waste the lives of her grandfather's men - as a fairy, Maleficent couldn't be killed and her Aunt Belle had still not discovered a magical way to successfully trap the Mistress of All Evil.

Instead the decision had been made to take every precaution they could to ensure that once Maleficent regained her strength she couldn't resume her plan of creating a new Dark One. With the dagger safely hidden in Camelot by Merlin, they had turned their attention to finding a way to stop time travel. It had been the only way to save her mother from Ingrid's ice coffin but they couldn't risk Maleficent going back in time to alter the outcome of the battle and possibly regain possession of the dagger - or worse. Merlin had advised them that there was a way to completely seal the time vortex but the ingredients needed for the act were rare and scattered throughout the realms, some possibly extinct.

Which was why the four of them - herself, Eric, and her parents - had spent the last two days riding through the Great Desert on their way to Agrabah to find one of those ingredients. Thankfully the great city was finally within sight and they wouldn't have to be in the oppressing heat of the desert much longer...

"Admit it, Jones - you cheated."

Pulled from her thoughts, Erin rolled her eyes at the man riding beside her and huffed as she bounced slightly on the camel beneath her.

Eric D'Harper _would_ accuse her of cheating - not that she could really blame him for doing so. She was, after all, the daughter of a pirate and cheating at a game of dice was generally par for the course when you had that sort of lineage. The incident in question had occurred the night before after they had made camp. In a bid to take their minds off the decreased temperature and sand that seemed to make its way to a number of uncomfortable places, her father had suggested they play a game of dice. It had started off innocently enough - an extra scarf ripped into pieces to act as money, no score kept and their conversation centering around Liam's recent proposal to Elizabeth - but it hadn't taken long for the game to change, especially once her father's flask had made an appearance. The decision to have the losers of a hand take a swig of rum had soon followed, the pieces of scarf tossed to the side and replaced with real money as talk of her brother and best-friend's engagement gave way to competitive taunts and jabs. The game had ended with all of them more than a little drunk, Erin a few hundred doubloons richer and Eric grumbling about princesses who robbed men while smiling.

It wasn't her fault she had a natural talent for throwing dice and Eric seemed to be lacking that particular pirate trait.

"I take your silence as an admission of guilt."

Erin snorted. "Nothing of the sort, D'Harper. Just remembering my well earned conquest of your gold," she taunted, smiling at him as she patted her hip where not only her own pouch of doubloons lay but also the ones she had won from her father and Eric.

Grunting at her taunt, Eric turned his gaze to the quickly approaching wall of Agrabah. "You cheated."

"I didn't cheat, D'Harper. I was just better at the game than you."

"Please. You were as drunk as I was and yet you kept throwing winning hand after winning hand last night."

Erin shrugged. "Just means I can hold my rum better than you."

She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the choking sound the young pirate captain made beside her as well as the quiet snicker and chuckle that came from her parents who were riding a few feet ahead of them.

"On the contrary," he began after pulling himself together, "I think it means you had help in the form of some loaded dice again."

Erin smirked, her eyes remaining on her mother's back despite the fact she could _feel_ Eric looking at, almost daring her to deny the charge. He had always proclaimed she had used a loaded set the night they had met in that seaside tavern and she had denied it every time - even though it was the truth. She had honestly been surprised when he agreed to her father's suggestion of playing dice because he had adamantly refused to play with her since their first meeting. Although the fact her parents had been playing as well may have had something to do with his decision.

Looking away from her mother's back and to the man riding to her right, she saw him staring at her with one dark eyebrow raised as if to silently punctuate his comment from before. Smiling innocently she replied, "We weren't playing with my dice, D'Harper."

She watched as understanding dawned for him, his eyes narrowing in suspicion at her before looking away with a quiet huff. They both knew he couldn't claim she had used loaded dice to win when it was her father's set they had played with. Eric had even tested the dice before the first hand had been thrown and commented that they _hadn't_ been loaded.

As the four of them entered one of Agrabah's outer gates she turned her attention away from the young pirate captain to her parents, mindful to keep a tighter hold on her camel's reins now that they were within the city as she contemplated the couple in front of her. Her parents had been through so much since they met all those years ago - numerous curses, physical separations, hundreds of attacks from a multitude of villains - but each one had only served to strengthen the love between the Savior and her Captain. The previous endeavor had been no different. It had been two months since her mother was trapped within the wall of ice while under one of the most powerful sleeping curses and life for her parents had resumed as if the entire incident had never occurred. Her mother had instantly falling back into her Savior duties as her father helped her grandfather stabilize the kingdom after years of Ingrid's attacks. The affection shown between the married couple had grown as well. She had noticed more lingering looks between the pair and when they were in the same room they always reached for each other, whether it be to hold the other's hand or to simply touch their arm.

Not that those things had been uncommon for her parents before a few months ago but they most certainly had increased in frequency.

As she watched them her mother reached out with her right hand to grasp her father's hook that lay against his left thigh, her head turning slightly to reveal the happy smile she was giving her husband. Returning the smile her father raised his hook arm to place a gentle kiss to the back of her mother's hand before winking at the Savior. The act made her mother's shoulders shake with quiet laughter as the woman turned her attention back to the street before them, her hand still firmly wrapped around the metal hook.

She was about to make a comment about public displays of affection when a colorful curse from Eric sounded to her right.

"Why must it be so bloody hot?" the young pirate captain groaned as he tried in vain to keep his sweat soaked shirt from sticking to his chest, an act Erin refused to admit she was even watching.

"This is Agrabah, D'Harper," her father stated, making no attempt to hide the laughter in his voice over the other man's physical discomfort.

As Eric quietly grumbled some retort to her father's back Erin snickered, noting how her father looked over his shoulder at her with a conspiratorial wink at the sound. Eric wasn't wrong in his declaration, however. Within the city the heat seemed to be even worse than it was outside in the open desert, the mass of bodies crammed into close quarters making it almost unbearable and she was beginning to see the appeal in wearing the light but scandalous clothes most of the women walking by them were in. Her current attire of leather pants and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up was just not cutting it in the Agrabahian heat and she knew the rest of her traveling party felt the same. Her own father had opted not to wear his trademark leather great coat or a vest for most of their trip through the desert.

"Perhaps we should look into getting clothes more suited for the climate," Erin suggested, ignoring the raised eyebrow Eric shot her way.

Her mother nodded. "I agree. I'm about to cook in these leather pants just riding, I can't imagine how I'm going to feel when I actually have to move _around_ in this heat."

"Aye, probably is for the best," her father conceded. "The marketplace is this way."

They followed the tight alley between stone buildings for a short while until it ended, opening to a large expansion of land in the middle of the city that held the largest marketplace Erin had ever seen. Mile upon mile of tents were set up, ranging in colors from white to brown to red with some small enough to fit only a few people in and others so large she was certain the entire castle staff back home could freely walk around in. Each one was filled to the brim with different merchandise and an enthusiastic seller in the doorway that beckoned for those walking down the makeshift streets to come in and look at their wares. Music plucked from instruments she had never seen before and conversations filled the air around them as the scent of a multitude of spices and food filled her nose. Following her father to an open area to the right of the nearest tents, they dismounted from their camels and handed the reigns over to a young boy who couldn't be no older than twelve. Her mother discreetly waved her hand to no doubt put a concealing spell on their mounts to ensure their possessions wouldn't be taken while they wandered the vast marketplace.

They had barely taken more than a few steps when a raven haired woman wearing black harem pants and a cropped, strapless top walked past them, the fabric of her garments sheer enough to show the world what lay beneath them. She seemed to pause for a moment as her eyes landed on Erin's father, raking him up and down before lifting one dark eyebrow.

"Nice to see you again, _Captain_ ," the woman greeted, a smirk evident beneath the sheer piece of fabric that covered the lower half of her face.

Erin's eyes widened as her father gave the woman a strained smile. "Isabella," he greeted, his eyes firmly on the woman's half-covered face. Bowing her head in acknowledgement of his greeting the woman turned and continued the way she had been heading, her hips swaying rhythmically beneath the sheer fabric of her pants. All eyes turned from the retreating woman back to her father who cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Isabella is- ah… an old acquaintance of mine."

"Oh, is that what we're calling it nowadays?" Eric quipped with a cheeky grin and Erin wished the sand would envelope her because she did _not_ need to know this about her father.

"Acquaintance, huh?" Erin's mother asked, unable to hide her own smile as she teased her husband. Erin had never seen her father turn as red as he did at his wife's words, even the tips of his pointed ears flushing darkly.

"Clothes are this way," he quickly stated, his voice slightly higher than normal.

The flush on her father's cheeks only deepened when her mother commented on the _very_ sheer fabric of the woman's clothes.

* * *

Emma glanced at her reflection in the full length mirror that was situated within the dressing area of the garment tent as she re tied her hair into a loose braid.

While not something she would normally wear, she had to admit the clothes of this realm were comfortable and conducive to battling the oppressing heat from the desert that surrounded the city. Her leather pants had been replaced with a pair of red harem pants, the fabric light enough to keep her encased legs cool. A matching cropped off-the-shoulder top in matching red took the place of the black shirt she had acquired from her husband earlier that morning with a single ruby hanging from the front of the fabric, the gem gently brushing the skin of her stomach. All in all, it reminded her of the red outfit Jasmine had worn in the Disney movie. It was by far one of the most revealing and outlandish things she had worn since her family had returned to the Enchanted Forest but if it meant not dying of a heatstroke she could live with it during their duration here in Agrabah.

_At least it wasn't completely see through_ she thought, chuckling as she remembered how adorably embarrassed her husband had been after the encounter with the brothel woman. She had known long before she married him that Killian hadn't been celibate in those long centuries between Milah's death and meeting her and while jealousy didn't flare within her, she most certainly could tease her husband about his past _liaisons_. Especially if it made him blush like _that_.

Translocating the clothes she had worn to the pack that resided back on her camel, she slipped into the golden sandals the shop merchant had provided and made her way out of the dressing area. She instantly felt the difference as a hot wind gently blew through the oversized tent and she sighed in relief. Killian stood off to one side admiring the selection of clothes but when he heard her sigh and looked toward her his eyes lit up, his perusal of the many fabrics abandoned as he made his way toward her with a familiar swagger to his step.

"Oh, Swan… that outfit is most becoming on you."

Emma rolled her eyes at the compliment. "Killian, I could be wearing a potato sack and you'd think I was beautiful."

"True," her husband conceded, invading her personal space in that way he had done since before Neverland. "But a sack wouldn't show off so much of that delectable skin or be in such a lovely shade."

She hummed at his response, hands running up the fabric of his black shirt to settle on his broad shoulders. A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine as she felt his warm hand slide along her exposed back. "I may have picked this color because I knew it was your favorite."

"Is that so?" he murmured, pulling her flush to him until she could feel the heat from his body through the fabric of her new clothes. "You may need to keep this attire past our little adventure here, love."

Emma chuckled, her nose bumping against his playfully. "Never knew this was your thing, old man."

"Neither did I," he responded, tilting his head so she could feel the movement of his lips as he spoke. "But it's definitely something I'm willing to try."

"Sweet Hera, take me now."

Not moving from her husband's embrace, Emma turned her head to see Erin standing on the other side of the tent trying to look anywhere but at her parents.

"Don't act like you don't know what happens between married people, kid," she teased, turning her head back to give her husband a quick kiss before making her way toward their daughter.

"That doesn't mean I want to _see_ it happening with my parents," Erin said, giving her a pointed look that had Emma grinning.

Erin had changed from her own traveling clothes into an off-the-shoulder full length gown, the fabric a light purple that contrasted well with her daughter's blonde hair and sunkissed complexion. The sleeves were long but made in the same style as Emma's pants to keep the wearer cool and a large emerald brooch rested low on the hip area of the dress. Emma nodded toward the outfit her daughter wore with a raised eyebrow.

"A dress?"

Erin shrugged. "There isn't a corset so I can breath and besides, it means I can still wear these."

Emma chuckled at the sight of leather boots beneath the ultra feminine dress, knowing full well her daughter had a tendency to wear them even beneath the ball gowns Snow forced her into every now and then for official palace functions.

"Are you going to change, dad?"

Looking up from her daughter's boots Emma noticed for the first time since coming out of the dressing area that her husband was still wearing his leather pants and black shirt, the buttons undone almost to his naval.

"I'm fine, love. Not the first time I've worn leather in the Agrabahian heat."

"Clearly," Emma teased, smirking internally when that blush returned to her husband's tanned cheeks. _Oh she was going to have so much fun with him while they were here._ "Alright, we're all changed and better prepared for the heat. Let's head over to the palace and-"

"Bloody hell that feels so much better!"

Emma turned toward the voice to see Eric coming out the dressing area designated for males, his leather pants and shirt wadded in one hand. He was dressed in a pair of off-white harem pants with a billowing shirt of the same shade, a black a sash tied around his waist and his own boots on his feet. She was about to translocate his personal clothes to the pack on his camel so they could head to the palace when she noticed the dazed look on the young pirate captain's face. Emma wasn't surprised in the least bit to find the source responsible for that look was her daughter.

"Erin, you look…" Eric trailed off as he took in Erin's outfit from head to toe with an appreciative twinkle in his eyes, one that she noticed made her usually hard to compliment daughter blush.

A heavy sigh to her left had Emma turning her head to see her husband's gaze flickering between Erin and Eric, a look of resignation etched into his handsome features. Smiling in sympathy she gently bumped his right shoulder with her own.

"You seem pretty calm for a father whose watching a man check his daughter out," she whispered, knowing her daughter and Eric were too caught up in sizing each other up to pay her any attention.

"The urge to gut him is still there, Swan," Killian grumbled and she didn't miss the slight twitch in his left arm at his words. "But I know his intentions and they are honorable… as honorable as a pirate's can be, at least." Emma smirked at the fact her husband had just inadvertently insulted his own ex-profession while trying to slight Eric.

"Would you say he's… growing on you?"

Her husband threw her a look that clearly said _don't throw my own words back at me, Swan_ before he moved toward the younger pirate captain. "Come along, D'Harper. I've got an informant you and I can speak with."

Emma watched her daughter shake her head as Killian's words brought her out off her dazed appreciation of Eric's new attire. "I thought we were meeting Princess Jasmine about the ingredient?" Erin asked, her brow furrowing.

Taking Eric's clothes and tossing them to the tent floor, Killian nodded as he turned the young captain toward the door. "We do, love, but my informant here may have information the palace hasn't been able to acquire."

"But, dad-"

"You and your mother do some shopping while we're gone - we'll meet you where we left the camels in an hour."

As Killian and Eric left the garment tent, her husband practically prodding the younger man ahead of him, Emma took note of the almost concealed fear on her daughter's face and made a mental note to have a discussion with her about it later.

* * *

"So do you really have an informant or was that just a ruse to get me alone so you could reprimand me?"

Killian turned his head to look at the young pirate captain walking beside him, one dark eyebrow raised high on his forehead.

"What would I need to reprimand you over exactly?" He watched Eric's cheeks which had been reddened from the sun turn a shade darker.

"I-uh… Well, back at the tent..."

" _Oh_ , you mean when you were blatantly admiring my daughter?"

Killian smirked internally as Eric stumbled slightly at his blunt question, nearly running into an older woman who glared at the young pirate captain. He may have accepted the fact that his daughter had fallen in love with Eric but it didn't mean he couldn't have some fun at the other man's expense once and awhile. He let him flounder for a few more seconds as they made their way down the crowded streets of Agrabah's marketplace before chuckling.

"I'm not going to string you up and gut you, Eric. I may not like it - and I certainly don't want to _see_ her being admired like that, mind you - but my daughter is a grown woman. However much I detest that fact sometimes." Killian sighed at the very skeptical look being given to him. "Trust me D'Harper, if some random man were to look at Erin like that I wouldn't think twice about showing him the pointed end of my hook but you don't - well it's not _entirely_ …" Not wanting to put his daughter's name and the words _sexual manner_ in the same sentence, he found himself stumbling over his words now.

"I know what your intentions are with her," he finally finished, chancing a quick glance at the other man from the corner of his eye. Eric's gaze was straight ahead on the street they were walking down but his brow was furrowed in deep thought. In all the years Killian had known Eric, particularly since he had learned of his daughter's feelings for the man, they had never discussed the obvious feelings the young pirate held for Erin. Not that Killian _wanted_ to have that conversation. He may not be as regimented in his protectiveness as his father-in-law had been with Emma but discussing any man's affections for his daughter was still not something he looked forward too…

"I love her."

Coming to a stop in the middle of the busy street, Killian waited for Eric to turn toward him before he responded. As he expected, the young pirate captain met his gaze straight on without the slightest trace of fear or regret over his words and Killian felt his respect for the other man grow just a little bit more at the action.

"I know," he responded sincerely, "And I know she doesn't make loving her easy with the walls she has."

"She's worth it," Eric replied without hesitation.

_Right answer, mate._ "That she is," Killian conceded with a nod of his head. "Just as her mother was. I understand all too well the path you are on with Erin and perhaps that's why it's easier to accept this time around…" Trailing off at the thought of Matthew, the man who had sacrificed himself to protect Erin and Hope, Killian shook his head. "The point I'm trying to make is that despite _never_ wanting to see you look at her like that, I'm not going to reprimand you for doing so. Erin is her mother's daughter and wouldn't allow me to anyway. She may not be ready to give what she feels for you a name but she's certainly not unsheathing her sword in revulsion at your… _attention_."

The slight widening of Eric's eyes would have gone unnoticed if Killian were a less observant man.

"You- You think she feels the same way about me?"

Chuckling, Killian started walking again. "D'Harper, she took a pulley to the temple two months ago to protect you. If that doesn't answer your question I don't know what will, mate."

Silence fell between the two men as they made their way down the street, each lost in their own thoughts over the rather open conversation they had just shared. The marketplace was packed as it was peak shopping time for the day and it wasn't long before they were having to walk one behind the other to get through the throng of people crowding the narrow stretch of sand. They passed a handful of merchant tents selling spices that were strong enough to set a grown man's stomach ablaze and a dozen or more that housed weapons even Killian had never seen in his long life. Just as they were reaching the end of the street Killian stopped outside a dingy brown colored tent, the crude sign nailed to a post in front of it advertising the wares within as _Exotic and Dangerous Artifacts._ Eric raised an eyebrow at the name but followed Killian in without a word.

The inside of the merchant tent was crammed with row upon row of tables that overflowed with artifacts of varying sizes, ranging from as small as a doubloon to as large as a ship's helm. Wooden bookcases that looked like they were about to fall apart at any second lined the tent's walls on both sides and were filled to the brim with trinkets and ancient texts. Statues as tall as the two men were scattered throughout the room, some missing an appendage or with badly damaged faces and the brightly lit lanterns that hung from from every available surface reflected brilliantly off the gold and silver artifacts.

As they walked in a short and slightly hunched man dressed in rags appeared from nowhere to their left, startling Eric and causing Killian to bite his lip to keep from chuckling at the reaction.

"And how may I help you gentleman today?" the man asked with a wide grin, his dark eyes glittering as he took in the well tailored clothes both of them wore and the money pouches hanging from their hips. "Perhaps I could interest you in the ancient ointment jars of-"

"That won't be necessary," Killian interrupted, squaring his shoulders and taking the stance his wife had always termed his 'Captain stance'. "We're here to see your master if you would be so kind as to fetch him."

To make sure the little man wouldn't object and try to continue to sell them something he pointedly raised his left arm to rest on the pommel of the sword at his side. The man's eyes widened considerably as Killian's hook caught the light of one of the lamps and he quickly nodded.

"Yes, of course," he stammered, practically sending a slew of artifacts tumbling to the ground in his haste to depart. Killian grinned at Eric as the man rushed toward the back of the tent.

"The hook has its advantages, I must say."

Eric chuckled but eyed the merchant tent around them wearily. "Are you sure this is a reputable establishment? It seems a bit… shady."

Killian raised an eyebrow at the young pirate captain as he moved to exam some of the artifacts on the nearest table. "Surely you had unreputable dealings when you were pirating."

"Not really," Eric murmured, moving himself toward one of the bookcases. "I never got into the buying and selling of stolen goods side of our profession, just attacked royal ships. I kept what I could use of their cargo and gave the rest away."

That gave Killian pause and he turned his head to study Eric's back as the other man looked through a book. He knew him and Eric had shared a profession but he was unaware they had both targeted royalty in their pirating days. It made sense - most pirates did since that was were the most loot could be found - but there was something in Eric's voice as he made the comment that spoke to a deeper meaning than simply wanting the best haul. Almost as if there was an emotional reason for doing so…

"How old were you when you raised the crimson flag for the first time?" he asked, genuinely curious. Eric shrugged without turning around.

"Sixteen, I believe. I became part of a local captain's crew and slowly worked my way through the ranks. Became Captain of the _Mermaid's Mist_ when I was twenty-one and the rest, as they say, is history."

Killian nodded, his fingers absently running over the smooth gold of a miniature statue. He had been about the same age as Eric when he became a captain himself, burning the Pegasus sail and renaming the Naval ship to complete his descent into piracy. The memory had him frowning as he realised he knew nothing of Eric's life prior to the man becoming a pirate. He had never mentioned his family or if any of them were alive and he was almost certain no one, not even Erin, knew what kingdom Eric hailed form.

"What did you do before becoming a pirate?"

The instant stiffening of Eric's shoulders didn't go unnoticed by the older pirate. "Nothing," Eric quickly replied, his tone short and clipped. "I was just an average citizen who decided piracy was the easiest way to make money."

He may not have his wife's ability to tell when someone was lying but the sixth sense that had gotten Killian through three centuries tingled at Eric's words. There was something about D'Harper's past he didn't want anyone to know about, a hidden truth that Killian would bet every doubloon he owned was connected to the emotion he had heard in the other man's voice when he spoke of attacking royal ships.

Before he could question Eric anymore a rustling sound came from the back of the tent and Killian turned his head to see a large, middle-aged man dressed in the finest silks walking toward him.

"Captain!"

Killian smiled in greeting to his old informant and moved around the artifact laden tables to warmly clasp the other man's hand.

"Cassim! It's been too long, mate!"

"A good three decades," the merchant replied, laughing. "I thought for sure the sea had finally claimed you but then a few years back I heard that you had settled down, married a princess of some sort?"

Killian nodded as his smile grew. "Aye, Princess Emma of Misthaven. We have two children as well, a boy and girl."

"That's splendid!" Cassim responded, clapping Killian on the arm. "Family life suits you, Captain, and I'm sure you're wife is the most beautiful woman in the land." Giving him a once over the merchant added, "You're holding up well for your age as well, I must say. Aside from the graying hair you don't look any differently than the last time I saw you."

"Curses, while horrible on the memory, are apparently good for the skin," Killian offered with a grin. Turning slightly he extended his hook toward Eric. "Cassim, this a close friend of the family, Captain Eric D'Harper."

The merchant extended his hand as Eric came to stand next to Killian. "Always a pleasure to meet another captain."

"I'm sure," Eric muttered but his less than warm response was ignored by the other man as Cassim clasped his hands behind his back.

"My employee told me you wanted to see me specifically?"

Killian nodded. "We're in search of something and I was hoping you'd have information on its whereabouts."

"Well you've certainly come to the right place," Cassim responded, gesturing to the tent around them. "If I don't have it in stock or can't get my hands on it I'm almost certain to know something of its whereabouts. What is it that's tickled your fancy this time, Captain?"

"A notched palm branch. Specifically, Heh's notched palm branch."

Cassim's eyes widened slightly. "That's a rather extravagant artifact for a sea captain to be searching for."

"Is there such a thing as too extravagant when it comes to a pirate?" Eric asked, earning a belly laugh from Cassim.

"Excellent point, Captain D'Harper!" Turning to Killian he said, "I know of the artifact you seek. It belong to the God Heh, keeper of time. It's rare, to be sure, and I unfortunately do not have possession of it but I can consult my records to see if I know where you might locate it."

Killian smiled. "I and all of Misthaven would be forever grateful if you could."

"Of course, and please feel free to look around while you wait. You never know, you may find something that beautiful wife of yours would enjoy. The only thing I suggest you don't touch is that nasty piece of jewelry over there."

Killian and Eric turned their heads to look where Cassim was pointing and both men's eyes widened upon seeing the item. Hanging from the uplifted arm of one of the many statues around the shop was a solid gold necklace, it's chain thick and interwoven like the braids Emma sometimes put into her hair. But what had both pirates gawking was the pendant. It was the likeness of a cat's face and made of gold just like the chain it hung from, the entire pendant the size of Killian's hand when it was outstretched. Emeralds made up the cat's eyes with diamonds marking the creature's whiskers and a single ruby perfectly cut into the shape of a triangle acted as the cat's nose. It wasn't the most exquisite or outrageous piece of jewelry he had seen in 300 years but the fact that it was made completely of gold called to the pirate that would forever reside within him.

"What is it?" Killian asked, his eyes never leaving the enticing necklace.

"And why can't we touch it?" Eric quickly threw in.

"That, gentleman, is the Medallion of Bastet," Cassim informed them, his voice grave. "It is said to have been forged by Ra himself for the Goddess Bastet. Protector of Agrabah and mother to all cats, Bastet wore it until her final battle with Apep where it was lost to time until it came into my possession some years ago. The medallion has a dark history of bringing change to all those who touch it which is why I advise you not to - wouldn't want to alter either of your good looks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go see about the location of that artifact you have inquired about."

As Cassim disappeared to the back of the tent Killian moved his gaze from the stunning necklace to Eric.

"Did you ever find that someone telling you _not_ to touch something generally had the opposite effect?"

"Most certainly," Eric replied as he moved toward the item in question with Killian following right beside him. "It makes it forbidden and who isn't tempted to touch something they aren't supposed to?"

"Far stronger men than I."

Coming to a stop mere inches from the artifact, both men leaned forward to better admire the way the light from the lamps sparkled within the stones.

"What do you suppose he meant by 'bringing change?"

"Not sure," Killian replied, his attention solely on the pendant before his eyes. This close he could see tiny inscriptions in the ancient Agrabahian language at the top of the cat's head, the hieroglyphs so small he couldn't have made them out even if it was one of the seven languages he knew. "Most of the dark histories surrounding items like this have to do with nothing more than bad luck."

"And as pirates we make our own luck."

"Bloody damn right we do."

Killian couldn't explain why he felt the urge to touch the medallion. He had come across countless gold objects when he was a pirate, even a few since he hung up the crimson flag and became a hero again, but there was something about this one that called to him. It was almost begging him to touch it, an invisible pull that he felt to the very depths of his being and one Eric clearly felt as well.

Without another word between them they both reached for the necklace at the same time, their eyes never leaving the beautifully crafted pendant as their fingers barely brushed along the diamonds imbedded in the gold. Killian felt a familiar warmth beneath his fingers at the contact, one that reminded him of the way Emma's skin felt when her magic flared in times of passion and before he could blink the sensation was racing up his arm and covering his entire body. There was a split second where nothing happened and then he felt the world around him begin to shift, an ethereal voice in the back of his mind saying something in a language he didn't know as the warmth around him intensified, seeming to pulsate outward with every beat of his heart. He closed his eyes against the overwhelming sensation and the voice became louder, the words still unknown to him.

When the warmth finally dissipated and the voice faded away he opened his eyes, startling slightly when the base of the statute came into view instead of the necklace he had been looking at seconds before. Frowning, or feeling like he was despite his mouth not making the movement, he turned his head toward Eric and his eyes widened in shock. Where the young pirate captain had been before now stood a black cat, peridot green eyes gazing back at him in absolute horror. He opened his mouth to say the other man's name but all that came out was a very distressed and confused meow.

_Bloody hell! They'd been turned into cats!_

* * *

"You think Grandma will like her birthday present?"

Emma looked up from adjusting the bodice of her new attire to see Erin strapping one of the many purchases they had made to her camel. It was a beautifully crafted bow, the ends seeming to curl in a design that clearly marked it as having been made by Elvish hands. The hickory it was made from was painted a pale green and simplistic, black silhouettes of birds in flight adorned the outer surface.

"Kid, it's an Elvish made bow. I think it's safe to say you're going to win best present this year."

Erin chuckled as she adjusted the present one last time before moving to lean against the wooden railing their camels were tethered to. "At least we managed to do some productive shopping while we waited on dad and Eric."

"Hmmm, indeed," Emma agreed, thinking of the barely there garment she had purchased for more intimate times with her husband while Erin had been haggling the price of the bow. Taking the spot next to her daughter along the railing she turned her attention back toward the marketplace.

After watching Killian all but shove Eric out of the garment tent her and Erin had wandered the marketplace for awhile, taking in the exotic animals for sale and the thousands upon thousands of trinkets that lined the merchant's tents. It had everything from simple bracelets to elaborate mirrors she was certain Regina would enact another curse to own. When they had walked almost the entire length of the marketplace and purchased gifts for just about every family member mother and daughter had made their way back to where they had left their camels at, per her husband's departing instructions, to wait for the two men to return.

That had been over an hour ago however and there was still no sign of either pirate captain.

"I wonder what's taking them so long," she mused, eyes traveling over the crowd of people milling about the entrance to the marketplace in search of the familiar head of dark hair.

"You know how dad can get when he's charming information out of someone. And I'm sure Eric isn't helping matters."

At the mention of the younger pirate captain Emma swung her gaze from the crowd of shoppers to Erin, noting her daughter had pulled a map of the city from her camel's satchel and was studying it intently even as the fingers of her right hand fidgeted nervously along the edge of the parchment.

"Yes, he can be as verbose as your father sometimes," Emma began, her head tilting slightly so she could better read her daughter's reaction to her next words. "But I must say, you're handling him not being around quite well."

As she expected, Erin didn't look up from the map but Emma clearly saw the panic flash across her daughter's profile. "Why wouldn't I? He's a grown man - he can go off and do whatever he wants. Or be dragged off to go wherever in this case."

Emma hummed in agreement. "He can, yes, and I suspect the reason you aren't completely worried right now is because he's with your father and you trust your father with your very life."

"I'm not worried."

"Then why are your fingers doing the nervous tick you inherited from your father?"

Erin's fingers instantly ceased their restless movement and she turned her head to look at Emma, her face set in an emotionless mask as good as Emma use to wear herself. "I'm not worried," she repeated but it was a testament to just how worried she really was that she didn't even try to hide the lie from the woman who she knew could see it as clearly as an oracle saw the future.

"Yes, you are," Emma said softly, knowing from how she use to react to direct confrontation about her emotions that she had to take a gentle approach with her daughter. "And it's okay to worry about him when he's not around."

"I'm not-" Erin huffed, shaking her head. "Why would you think I was worried about him?"

"Because ever since the battle with Maleficent you've not let that man stay out of your sight for more than five minutes if you can help it."

She saw a myriad of emotions cross her daughter's face at her words - shock, a flash of anger, denial - until finally acceptance settled on her delicate features. Erin sighed heavily as she began to roll the map up.

"Has it been that obvious?" she murmured, turning to place the parchment back in her satchel with a bit more force than was necessary.

"Not to everyone," Emma assured her, giving her daughter a comforting smile once the younger blonde had turned back toward her. "But I'm you mother and while I may not be as observant as you and your father, I _do_ notice these types of things where my children are concerned."

Groaning, Erin crossed her arms. "I didn't even realise I was doing it until last week. I just… Seeing him there, in _that_ courtyard and held prisoner by Maleficent… It brought back a lot of emotions from when Matthew died."

Emma's heart clenched as Erin's voice broke slightly on her husband's name. Matthew's death was an emotional wound no length of time could heal, a scar Erin would forever carry on her heart and Emma's hatred for Maleficent increased once again for putting the haunted look in her little girl's eyes. Reaching with her left hand she tucked a stray piece of her daughter's hair that had come undone from her ponytail behind her ear.

"It made you feel helpless again and now you're afraid if you let Eric out of your sight you're going to lose him somehow." Emma smiled sadly as Erin nodded her head. "It's an understandable reaction, kid, one I know all too well."

Erin's eyes which had fallen to the sand beneath their feet after her nod of agreement shot up at her mother's words. "You do?" she whispered in that same voice she use to get when she was a small child and a thunderstorm had sent her to Emma and Killian's bed for comfort.

"Of course I do. I was the same way for a long time after Rumple took your father's heart and I know you were too young to remember, but after we brought you and your brother back from Neverland I didn't let Liam out of my sight for a good six months. It's a natural reaction to have when you've almost lost someone you love."

The spluttering sound her daughter made would have been comical if not for the absolute terror that replaced the haunted look in her eye.

"I-I'm not… No, I'm absolutely not in love with Eric D'Harper!"

Emma wisely bit the inside of her cheek to keep from pointing out that usually when a person perfused _that_ much and _that_ vehemently, it meant the opposite of what they were saying. Twenty-eight years may have passed since she was a damaged soul with walls barricading her heart but she could still remember the instinctual fear that had gripped her the first time her own mother had commented on her having any sort of emotion toward Killian. Erin could admit she cared for Eric and was even afraid of losing him but she still refused to accept that what she felt for the young pirate went deeper - even if everyone around her could see it plain as day.

She started to amend her last sentence - because while Erin was like her father on many levels emotionally she was Emma Jones's daughter to a fault - but before she could say anything twin agitated meows had her looking down to see two black cats standing at her and Erin's feet. They would have been identical except the front left paw of the one closest to her was white while the other one was completely black. Their eyes were different too - the pure black one had light green eyes and the one with the white paw had blue eyes so bright they reminded her of the aquamarine stones in the necklace Killian had given her for one of their many wedding anniversaries.

"Oh, well hello," she cooed down at the felines, smiling when the blue eyed one looked at her and meowed again. "And where did you come from?"

"Probably got away from some merchant," Erin commented absentmindedly even as the green eyed cat butted his head against the toe of her boot that was visible beneath her dress. "And more than likely covered in fleas."

Twin indigent meows sounded loudly and Emma chuckled, watching the blue-eyed one rub against the fabric covering her legs. "They're probably just hungry," she responded, playfully tapping the cat at her feet on the flanks and earning herself a rather annoyed look from the feline - if cats could give such looks. The green-eyed cat seemed a little less rigid than the blue-eyed one, nipping at Erin's leather boots and batting at her dress as if it were his favorite toy, all the while giving little meows that sounded more like a bird chirping than the sound a cat normally made.

Emma nodded her head toward the cat at her daughter's feet. "He seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Apparently," Erin agreed, bending down to gently extract the cat's claws from her dress before picking the feline up and cradling him in her arms. "Do you think Hope would like him as a pet?"

A sneeze she thought sounded an awful lot like a laugh came from the vicinity of her feet as the cat in Erin's arms meowed in protest, his green eyes narrowing at her daughter as if to say _do I look like I'm someone's pet?_

"Well, you know Hope - she's like your grandfather and takes in every wounded creature that crosses her path."

Erin chuckled - no doubt remembering the maimed crab the little girl had made Killian save once on a sailing trip despite the fact the animal had latched onto the pirate's thumb quite viciously and refused to let go. The green-eyed cat seemed to be resisting Erin's attempts to pet him but gave in once she began to scratch right behind his ears, his purr of contentment loud despite the sounds of the marketplace not far from them. The cat at Emma's feet was becoming even more aggressive with his attempts to get her attention, nipping at her legs through the red silk and after the third time Emma leaned down with a huff to pick him up, raising an eyebrow at his too adorable whiskered face before she plopped him down on the railing between her and Erin. He seemed to take offense to her manhandling of him and meowed in protest but only glared at her for a moment before he willingly accepted the hand she ran down his back.

"Such a drama queen," she muttered, smirking as the blue-eyed cat's nose wrinkled at her assessment of him.

After a few seconds of giving the overly dramatic cat attention Emma sighed and turned to look back at the throng of people still standing around the entrance to the marketplace, a frown pulling at her lips. Killian and Eric may know how to drag out a conversation but it was a little odd for them to be gone this long, particularly when her former Naval husband had given her a specific time to meet him. She was about to suggest they go in search of the two wayward pirate captains when Erin spoke.

"Mom, about what you said earlier…"

Turning her gaze back to her daughter she saw Erin stead fastly looking at the cat in her arms but Emma could see the pinch to her daughter's brow and hear the slight tremor that had accompanied her voice as she spoke. She internally kicked herself for using the L word when talking about Eric earlier - she should have known it would freak Erin out.

"I misspoke," she quickly replied, letting her hand fall to the wooden railing as the blue-eyed cat moved away from her touch and toward Erin. "That's how _I_ felt towards those involved but of course it's not how you feel. But what I said before still stands - it's okay to feel that level of worry… even for a friend."

Erin looked up from beneath her blonde eyebrows and Emma gave her an encouraging smile, knowing her daughter believed the lie about her misspeaking as much as Emma had believed Erin when she said she wasn't in love with Eric. Taking the lie with a grateful nod, Erin cleared her throat.

"So how did you overcome it? The worry, I mean."

"Well, I-"

Emma paused as her eyes fell to the blue-eyed cat, her train of thought momentarily derailed as she took the feline in. He was sitting on his back legs and looking up at Erin, his tail swishing back and forth on the other side of the railing and his whiskers slightly lowered as if… like he was _concerned_ for her daughter. Which was impossible, she told herself - it was a cat, not a human being - but she couldn't shake the feeling that that was exactly what was going on.

Before she could pull her gaze away from the strange cat to answer her daughter's question it turned back toward her with a questioning meow. When Emma only raised an eyebrow at the feline he carefully made his way across the small expanse of railing to butt his head against her hand, more specifically her engagement ring. Looking back up at her he meowed once again, this time more urgently.

"What's with him?" Erin asked, still petting the green eyed cat that lay in her arms.

"I'm not sure," Emma mused, frowning when the cat repeated the head butt against her ring. "If I didn't know any better I would say he's trying to tell me something."

"He's a cat, mom. It's not like he's trying to communicate with you in the silent pirate language."

Emma hummed in agreement but kept watching the cat, noticing he was becoming slightly agitated the more he bopped his head on her ring without her getting the meaning. He gave one last head butt to the large blue stone Killian had given her atop the beanstalk and sat back on his haunches. Looking directly at her, he meowed and raised his white paw like it was a...

Emma's heart thudded frantically against her chest as she scooped up the agitated cat, an act that earned her an annoyed meow and brought his furry face to within inches of her own. _It couldn't be._ But it all made sense. The cat's insistence to get her attention, his concern for Erin as she talked about her fear, the head butting of her engagement ring, his one white paw…. and his eyes. Those blue eyes that were familiar to her as her own, the ones who had been staring at her for over twenty-eight years now.

Looking at the cat that hung limply in her hands she whispered," Are you….?"

There was a second where nothing happened and Emma started to write her crazy theory off as having experienced too much of the Agrabahian sun but then the blue eyed cat tilted his head just the smallest fraction, his fur covered forehead pressing against her own and she knew. _She knew._

"Oh my god! The cats! Erin… _the cats are your father and Eric!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Little history lesson for those who don't know:
> 
> Nyx is the Greek Goddess of Night and Helios was the personification of the Sun in Greek mythology. Heh was an Egyptian deity who was connected to eternity and endlessness while Bastet was the Egyptian Goddess of Cats.


End file.
